User blog:Cfp3157/Last Flag Flying Review: Cynicism and Disillusionment Strengthen the Bonds of Brotherhood
With timeless themes and astounding performances, Richard Linklater has created his most contemplative and heavy film yet. Methodical and philosophical, Linklater nonetheless remains an absolute painter with his words, letting his stories and characters create poetry on the silver screen. Never has Linlkater been more thoughtful in his approach, holding back his signature quirks and kinks in a respectable display of restraint that allows the story unfolding to soar. The Cast With exception to several well-acted minor characters, the film is anchored and carried away by three invaluable and breathtaking performances. First is Laurence Fishbourne, who's brimming and philosophical pastor Mueller is a wonder to behold. In the actor's most grounded performance, his preacher echoes wisdom and content that his fellow actors don't possess. He does a fantastic job at providing the shadows of a changed man, creating him from the ground up in a fantastic supporting performance. Equally compelling is Bryan Cranston in his best film role, chewing scenery like it was bar potato chips or a cigar. His Sal lacks a filter, with Cranston easily flinging Linklater's barbs and slanders with carefree energy. However, Cranston is hardly a one-trick pony; he also manages to express Sal's inner conflicts and regrets, hidden by booze and banter. Edging out either man is Steve Carell's mesmerizing lead performance. Undoubtedly one of the actor's career bests, Carell has never been as in control of a film as he is here. Almost silent throughout a majority of the film, Carell easily overtakes both his compatriots as a phantom. He conveys so much with every individual shoulder movement or sigh of grief; it cannot be overexaggerated how phenomenal Carell is. He deserves every single ounce of praise that he can receive. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Melancholic and somber without becoming overbearingly depressing, ''Last Flag Flying ''is above all else respectful. It asks viewers to seriously and rigoriously contemplate what society has done to its veterans, presenting three men who have become drastically different in personality and character but all equally ravaged by tragic war. Linklater, alongside Darryl Ponicsan, echo that reverence for the armed forces in a subtle, fluent, and thankful presentation of word and character. After his son is killed in Afghanistan serving in the Marine Corps, armed service veteran Doc Sampson reunites with his old comrades-in-arms from Vietnam Salvatore "Sal" Nealon and Richard "The Mauler" Mueller. Seeking to bury his son in his own hometown, Doc and his buddies trek across the country to bring his son home for the burial he deserves. Linklater, despite clearly putting his gratitude to the military first, keeps all of the talents that have made him one of the best writers working today. Not only does he craft fantastic characters and an equally intriguing plot, but he lets the small nuances and touches shine bright enough to stand out in the best way. He leads all three of his men through powerful, emotional arcs, and nudgingly brings viewers along with them. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction As consistent as his directing style is, Linklater once again manages to add some new tricks to his repertoire that challenge himself behind the camera. Despite some occasional flaws to blame equally on editor Sandra Adair that make the film feel longer than it is, Linklater easily encapsulates the best elements of his slower, more thoughtful films. One highlight of his directing is his restraint- he holds back any gimmicky camera tricks or swelling musical cues. Instead, he simply lets viewers absorb. Technically speaking, Shane Kelly helps truly capture in pictures the hometown, small scale aspect of New England that touches the soul. Especially in the segment in New York City, Kelly keeps the film fascinating but grounded. In addition, the sound is phenomenal; the sounds of the city or the quiet silences of New Hampshire add an aspect of immersion that is truly commendable. Without saying, Linklater's usage of music is phenomenal. An amusing segment involving Eminem's hit song "The Real Slim Shady" is particularly memorable, but that's not the only musical display. Even background songs and certain news stories shown on television bring the viewers closer into the characters' worlds, giving them an aspect of storytelling that few other directors accomplish. Score: 4.5 out of 5 Final Verdict Without a doubt one of the best films of the year, ''Last Flag Flying ''is a fascinating and heartfelt story about sentiment and cynicism in equal measure. Linklater has delivered one of his finest efforts as a filmmaker, drawing out career bests in his three main leads while letting his words form poetry onto the screen. One part war film, another part roadtrip, and equaly mixing of good-natured brotherly humor, this is the thoughtful and meditative film that provides a relaxing breath of air. Score: 97% *Best Picture *Best Director for Richard Linklater *Best Lead Actor for Steve Carell *Best Supporting Actor for Bryan Cranston *Best Supporting Actor for Laurence Fishburne (in a weaker year) *Best Adapted Screenplay Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews